


Bananas and his fluffy socks

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Yule Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Acid and kiwi and bananas are my original clones, Gen, I have another pic where they technically get introduced, Obi-Wan gets taken cared for, Obi-Wan is in coma for most of this fic, Protective clones, The Yule Series, They are part of the Fruit Troop, This is part of my new Christmas series, Tube Feeding, and it gets fixed, should I say Obi-Wan Whump or what?, slight frost bite, the Clones discover something rather disturbing about their General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Bananas discovers that General Kenobi has really paltry footwear for a deep freeze planet. and takes care of matters. Acid just wishes that their General had some common sense.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clones & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Yule Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997287
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Bananas and his fluffy socks

**Author's Note:**

> So each fic will rely on a Christmas theme thing. This first one are the fluffy socks we all get in our stockings. Lol. I love those. So nice on the feet. And so I decided to give everyone a complex about Obi-Wan being a disaster human.   
> as we all know he is.

The 212th hadn’t noticed the state of Obi-Wan Kenobi until they were stuck in the middle of a campaign on an unnamed world in the middle of their winter season. Snow laid in sheets upon the ground and the thermal tents. The grey clouds cast a damp light upon the air, even as snow sparkled where sunlight peaked through. 

Snow sentients of various sizes stood watch around the camp. Some doffed with armour that was too damaged to use, or were regained sometime later when the wearer of said armour figured out what prank had been pulled on them. 

The snow had to be shoveled at regular intervals throughout the day as it accumulated rather a lot if the job was left too long. The Shinies got into a few snowball fights between heaping shovels full loads of snow into unused areas. Or into the water filtration system where it’d be processed for their own use for drinking or cooking. 

It was cold too; and upon discovering that their General had somehow gotten them hot chocolate for this siege had gotten him many thanks and warm hugs. The Clones, for all their War like Business and Military precision were not robots and liked to not act like robots whenever they could. And they had gotten blatant permission from the Medical staff to hug their Jedi whenever they could; something about Touch starvation. And so, Obi-Wan Kenobi had gotten arm-fulls of excited Men for several days. 

Much to Cody’s amusement.

And then, after a rather intense battle they had barely won, with a Force Exhausted Jedi General lying on a stretcher in the med tent with Acid - Their head Medic for this mission - fussing over him. Bananas made an untimely discovery. 

He had been gathering up the General’s clothing, for everything was wet and needed a good wash anyways, when he discovered that the Bantha hide boots General Kenobi sported hadseveral holes in them. Holes that had been patched, but overtime had worn through again. 

“Hey doc…” Bananas called to Acid; the other gave him a glare as he was distracted from dressing a festering blaster burn. “What?” he demanded with a frown. 

“Do you mind checking the General’s feet?” Bananas asked. “He has holes in these boots and I only count one pair of socks.” 

Acid motioned to a junior medic to finish the burn on Kenobi’s chest and moved towards his patient's feet. The skin was red in places and had become a slight blue in color in others. Acid growled curse words under his breath and he ordered a warm compress to be brought. 

“We have to be careful about warming the toes up, I’d hate for them to refreeze.” Acid explained to Bananas. 

“I’ll see about getting some new boots and socks for the General.” Bananas said. Knowing that Acid had things well in hand and he really didn’t need to worry about General Kenobi. After all, the man wasn’t actively trying to escape right now and even so, Bananas had his boots, where would he go without footwear? And so, confident in this decision, he went to see if he could find something for their General. 

&*&*&*

Ninesh sheep wool is hard to get a hold of. It’s a very fine wool that isn’t usually for those that don’t make a trillion credits in a year. And yet, the sentients of Ninesh had decided that they were going to make socks, and gloves, and shirts and whatever else they could for the war effort. 

They had declared the Clones people, equal sentients in the Senate and had given them citizenship on their own planet; the Clones couldn’t have been happier when their various Generals (Jedi or Nat born it didn’t really matter) told them about it. And So, Bananas merely had to go to the requisition tent to ask after a pair or two for their general. 

“I remember getting some new boots for the General.” Kiwi muttered as he looked through various cupboards. 

“What? You had boots all this time?” Bananas almost shouted. 

“Listen up, Nanners...I tried, but he wouldn’t take them.”

“That sounds like our kriffing General, I bet he also told you to give them to someone else.” 

“And we don’t wear the same shoe size as the General either. Sure, a few of us are smaller or bigger if one is an Alpha-Class Clone. But, at the end of the day he couldn’t wear our footwear and we can’t wear his, so I kept them to the side hoping that one day his old boots would fall apart and he’d be forced to have new ones.” Kiwi replied. And out of a crate came the shiniest pair of black boots Bananas had ever seen. 

“And here are about three pairs of those special socks. I’ve been saving some for him too.” Kiwi added said teal, brown and cream socks that were so thick and nice on the foot for a long march. 

“Thanks Kiwi.” 

&*&*&*&*&

When Bananas got back to the medical tent he saw that General Kenobi was being fed through a tube; he was still out. “Did you give him a Force Suppressant?” Bananas asked because this was unusual.

“He needs to rest.” Acid muttered. 

“I rangled up some socks for him and new boots, Kiwi took his old ones and threw them out.” he handed the things over to Acid. 

“Good. Now, I think you need to go and speak to Cody about this. We can’t have our General marching around in rags…” and the medic untucked the blankets at the end of the bed dress the feet in the new, super soft socks. 

&*&*&*

Cody didn’t know how he let Bananas, a shinie at that, talk him into snooping about the Generals tent but here they were and progressively getting angrier by the moment. How had they not noticed their General fixing his clothing and not getting anything new. Sure, his stitches were perfect. And one could hardly see the patches. But. this was ridiculous. 

“Look, a cloak of many patches!” Bananas held up the brown cloak which was much too thin for a winter environment. 

Cody sighed, he would have to have a talk with his General once they were out of this skirmish. 

&*&*&*&*

Obi-Wan did not wake up for a very long time. Unable to use the Force to filter the sedative out of his system he had no choice but to sleep until there was a medevac, until his Clone Troopers took the old castle and the planet they were on signed a treaty with the Republic as part of their surrendering terms. 

By the time he was allowed to wake up, he had gained a few much needed pounds and was in the possession of some very thick socks. Obi-Wan found he couldn’t very well be mad about this. But if he avoided medical treatment for a few months, that didn’t stop his men from trying to get him to eat and rest. 

And, if he made certain his men had extra things like blankets, socks and hot chocolate, well, it was the least he could do for their care. 

  
  



End file.
